


You're Always So Lovely

by Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alex said I couldn't do it, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I almost overdosed on fluff and died while writing this, I cannot convey how much fluff this is, I tried to be as true to form as possible, I wrote a lot of fluff, Multi, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What am I doing?, also, and a little bit of smut, because i ruin them, but here i am, but it's here now, fluff!, i did it, lots of fluff, not too much though, semi OOC Bill, smut sandwich in the third chapter, this was supposed to come out last month, with the power of my pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: A fluff fic of three chapters, each chapter with a different demon!Chapter One is Bill, Chapter Two is Will, Chapter Three is Tad.(Sorry for the bad description)
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Tad Strange & Reader, Tad Strange x Reader, Tad Strange/Reader, Will Cipher & Reader, Will Cipher x Reader, Will Cipher/Reader, bill cipher x reader - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Route One: Bill

**Author's Note:**

> This only took forever to write, so I hope you guys enjoy this fluff!

He clutched me tight to his chest, rocking me back and forth gently, and making small shushing noises. 

"It's okay. It's okay. I promise they'll never hurt you again." He stroked my hair gently. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded into his chest, still crying quietly into his favorite suitcoat. "Then trust me when I say they'll never hurt you again." 

I looked up, locking my tearstained eyes with his golden ones. "It's okay, darling." He reassured me, yet again, kissing my forehead gently. 

"Bill. . ." I hesitated for a moment, my voice breaking. He waited, not pushing me, knowing I needed a second to gather my thoughts. I was grateful.

"Do. . . do you love me?" 

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed fiercely, passion sparking in his eyes. "Whoever told you otherwise?"

"The. . . the people who took me away. . ." I said quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap. 

"Hey, look at me." My lover said tenderly. "They were wrong, and as a consequence, they're dead. They might as well have never existed. They took you away from me, so I tortured them, killed them, and burned their bodies into nothing. All because I love you." 

A single tear fell from the corner of my eye, joining the paths already running down my cheeks and off my chin. 

Bill brushed it away and took my hand, kissing each of my fingers. "I do this because I love you." 

He kissed each of the tears trailing down my cheeks away. "I do this because I love you." 

He rested his hands in mine, and his forehead against my forehead. "And I do this because I love you." 

He kissed me.

"Let me show you how much I love you?" He begged me. 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He stood up slowly, pulling me up with him effortlessly, as if I weighed nothing. 

He carried me clutched tight to his chest, almost like an oversized cat, making reassuring noises to my unsure ones the whole time. 

  
  


We arrived at a door without a handle, almost a smooth panel against the wall. "Let me show you how much I love you?" Bill asked me again.

I buried my head in the joint between his shoulder and clavicle, rubbing my nose against the outline of the bone. 

He shifted, pressing his hand against the door, where the warm glow of golden magic started to develop.

The door clicked inwards with the faintest smell of vanilla. 

  
  


Stepping inside, the air was heavier, smelling of blood and ash. Of pain and horror. "I'm going to set you down now, okay?" Bill asked me, just barely whispering into my ear. 

He set me on the floor, helping me distangle my limbs from his lanky frame, before he stepped away towards a drawer on another wall of the room. 

  
  


Pulling out a sharp blade, he turned now to a man on the opposite wall, a positively cruel expression on his face.  "Wake."  He commanded the unconscious figure, and they stirred. 

  
  


The man against the wall had pink hair, and when he opened his eyes, I could see he had green eyes. And odd combination, at best. His skin was tan, but had taken on a paler hue in the time he'd been isolated in this room. 

"Don't speak."  Bill commanded the other man when he opened his mouth. Bill's tone was impossible not to listen to, impossible not to obey. The man closed his mouth.

"You thought you could get away with taking my Y/n away from me?"  Bill growled.  "You thought you could break her, and turn her against me?"

His eyes narrowed and his laugh was bitter.  "Fool. Now you face judgement day." 

The pink-haired man's eyes went wide with fear and he fiercely shook his head against each of Bill's accusations. He finally broke down as Bill called out that this was his thirteenth hour. 

His judgement day.

I watched in morbid fascination as Bill cut through the man's flesh with his knife. Blood trailed down Bill's hands and onto his pristine suit jacket. The room smelled almost unbearably of Bill's vanilla-flavoured magic at this point. It must have been suffocating the man.

I watched as Bill finally took mercy, pitying the man, and stabbed him through the heart, ending his misery. It killed him instantly. 

Blood showered the room like a fountain, and Bill lifted his head up to it, dropping the knife. 

  
  


He walked over to me, blood specking his face, his suit, his hands, and he cradled my face, pressing his forehead against my own. 

"I love you Y/n. And unless you choose to leave, no one can ever take you from me." 

He pressed a kiss against my lips. 

"I love you too." I whisper. "Thank you." 

I kissed him, and as I tasted the metallic blood on my lips, 

I smiled.


	2. Route Two: Will

"Hey, did you still want that hot chocolate from the store?" I asked my lover.

He looked up at me from over his work, blowing his cerulean hair out of his baby blue eyes. "Yeah, thanks. You know I would get it myself, but. . ." he sighed, gesturing towards his work. "Duty calls." 

I leaned against the doorway, resting my head against the wood and smiling at him. "Yeah, I know. You and your government mandated job." 

He smiled back at me tiredly, tapping his pen against the desk. "You know it." He sighed good naturedly. "I would abandon it all in a minute if you asked me to. I would run away with you, and the only thing I would care about would be you. It's all about you, Y/n. I would kill someone for you, I would give my everything for you. I would-" 

"Hush." I stopped him gently before he could continue. "Let's not talk about things that can't happen. Let's not talk about the impossible and the improbable. Let's talk about the here and now." 

He sucked in a breath raggedly and let it out slowly, blowing his hair off his face. This was not the first time we had had this discussion, and I had no doubts that he grew frustrated. 

"Hey." I crossed the room to him, turning his chair to face me and sitting on his lap. "You know I love you, right?" 

He let his head drop, resting his forehead just above my breasts. "Yeah. . . I guess I'm just tired of the monotony." He admitted. 

"Look, I know it's hard, but you've just got to chin up, no matter how hard it is. Look at me." 

I tilted his chin up so he was staring up into my face, and I was staring down into his, which was resting on my breast bone. "I love you Will, and we're gonna make it." 

I gently kissed his forehead, and he smiled wearily at me. "Okay. I trust you." 

"Good." I pushed him off of me carefully and with no real force before standing up. "I'm going to go get that hot cocoa from the store now." 

I paused on my way out the door to watch my lover return to his work with a faint smile on his face. It always made me happy to cheer him up.

  
  
  


The grocery store was crowded, but not unusually so for an early Saturday afternoon. If it had been too busy, I would have had to try again on a different day, so great would my anxiety have been over the large number of people.

But, as it was, the store was  not  overcrowded, and the amount of people was just enough to push me a little bit out of my comfort zone without sending me spiraling into panic. I found the hot chocolate that Will had expressed an interest in last time we were here without too much issue. 

He hadn't bought it then because the store  had  been particularly busy that day, and every minute that passed saw me gradually dissolving into a panic attack, all the while insisting I was fine. Of course, Will had seen right through me, and we had gotten out of there as soon as possible, only buying the necessities.

But now I could buy him the hot chocolate he craved without my anxiety getting in the way. I smiled, thinking of the way he would look with his favorite mug steaming in his hand. 

On the way to the checkout, the jewelry counter caught my eye. I was never too much on jewelry, but the shiny aquamarine necklace on a square of velvet immediately caught my attention. 

"Excuse me?" I questioned the man working at the counter, and he turned to me. 

"Yes?" He asked, flipping his electric purple hair out of his face. 

"Can I see that necklace?" I asked him, biting my lip. "The aquamarine one?" 

He leaned down, unlocking the glass cabinet and got out the same 

necklace that I'd been almost mesmerized by. "This one?" He asked, holding it gingerly. It must have been expensive. 

"Yes." I just barely breathed. 

His face took on a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. It's already been sold. We're just holding it for the buyer right now." 

"Oh." I said in a small voice. It was all I could think to say. My chest had deflated, and I suddenly felt very bad. 

"We could custom make one for you?" The man at the counter suggested, trying to cheer me up.

"No, no, it's okay." I assured him. I hadn't come in here to buy a necklace anyway. I'd come in here to buy Will some hot chocolate, and nothing else. "Thanks anyway." I smiled weakly at him before walking away.

He nodded and put the necklace back in the display case, going back to his work. I walked to the checkout, still feeling a bit melancholy, and bought the hot cocoa. 

On the way home, I reflected on my visit to the store, scolding myself lightly for getting attached to such a material possession that wasn't even mine. 

  
  
  


"Will?" I asked, stepping into the house and inhaling the telltale smell of his cinnamon and clove magic. The house was dark, and I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes. 

"Close your eyes." A husky voice came out of the darkness. It was quite different from how his voice usually came out, but it was strong. Powerful. 

"Will?" I called out again, a bit more cautiously this time, unsure if I should follow his instructions.

"If you trust me, close your eyes." He said, a little bit gentler this time. I hesitated for a minute before following his directions, and closing my eyes. 

I  felt more than saw the flash of light. After being with Will for so long, I had developed almost a sixth sense for magic. 

"W-what. . ." I stuttered out, surprised. A long, cool, digit pressed against my lips.

"Shh. . . you said you trusted me. Now let me be your eyes." I felt a silk blindfold slip over my eyes and be secured behind my head. "Let me be your eyes." He repeated. 

"O-okay." I finally said. I was shaking, reeling, from not being able to see and from the mystery. 

He placed his hand in the small of my back, guiding me. The soft crunching under our feet implied we were walking on grass, which was more easily believed than it should be. 

Will steered me gently, never moving too fast, and always being cautious of where we were heading. I never once tripped or stumbled although I was completely dependent on him. 

"We're here." He said quietly. I felt his cool fingers on my face, removing the blindfold. I squinted against the sunlight, even though it wasn't too harsh, trying to adjust my eyes to it.

The wind blew around us, whipping my hair into ribbons and shoving the grass to the earth. Nevertheless, for as harsh as it seemed, it wasn't unbearable. 

I turned around, looking for Will. He was a short distance away, one knee, hands up, head bowed, as if he was praying. "Will?" I called, making my way over to him. 

He looked up when I was less than a few feet away from him, and took one of my hands in his own. "You're so beautiful. . ." he murmured. 

He stood up, brushing my hair out of my face. "I love you so much Y/n." He told me. 

"I love you too Will." I said truthfully, albeit a little nervously. I shifted from one foot to another, wondering why we were out here. 

"Y/n. . ." Will pulled a small box out of his pocket. My heart started to stutter, skipping beats. He held it out to me gingerly, as if he was afraid. "Will you marry me?" 

Inside the box was the very necklace that I had been looking at that afternoon. He had already bought it for me. 

"I. . . Will. . . I. . . Yes." 

He bit his lip. We were both trying hard not to cry, as if we were afraid that this moment were simply just a dream and if either of us said anything, it would disappear forever. He took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. It was warm against my skin.

"Is this the part where we cry?" I asked, choked up. 

"Yeah, I think so." He replied, happy tears already streaming down his cheeks. He picked me up and swung me around, finally ending it by kissing me.

"I love you." I told him. 

He squeezed my hand gently. 

"Forever and always."


	3. Route Three: Tad

I looked up as I heard the key turn in the lock. "Hey babe! How was work?" 

My husband sighed. "Tiring, but good. I helped someone pick out an engagement necklace." He sat down on the couch beside me, lightly touching my own marriage pendant to him. 

He stretched and sighed again. "Did Bill stop by? As  thrilling  as working the jewelry counter is, I'm ready for a new assignment." 

"Actually, he did." I responded, curling up into Tad's side. "He found all the guys who took his gal, and did his thing. He said to give you his express thanks, as some of them wouldn't have been caught without your help." I yawned lightly.

I normally stayed out of his world, by both the request of Bill and Tad, which was fine by me. Not to say I was naive. I knew exactly what was going on. 

I knew that Bill was the leader of the mafia and that my husband was his right-hand man. They trafficked drugs, animals, and humans alike, had shootouts on the weekends, and killed whoever was foolish enough to get in their way.

But hey. It was none of my business, and it payed the bills. Besides, word on the street was that Bill and Tad would rather shoot a hooker than sleep with her and be unfaithful. 

  
  


". . . want to go out tonight as a celebration? Besides, our anniversary is in a few days." Tad was saying. I had zoned out for a little bit, and missed some of what he was saying. 

"Sure?" I answered hesitantly. He smiled back at me, and I wasn't sure what I had agreed to. 

"Okay. You want to wear that nice backless dress I bought for you?" He asked me. I nodded, smiling. It was one of my favorite dresses, and he knew it. "Alright then, sugar. I'm going to call our driver and then we should be good to go." He kissed me as I stood up, just quickly, before reaching for the phone.

I ran upstairs to our room we shared, and stripped naked in preparation to put on the new outfit.

Tad whistled from the doorway good-naturedly. "Now I remember one of the reasons I married you." 

"Oh really?" I asked playfully, not turning around. "It wasn't for my shining personality?" 

"Well, it was that too." He said, walking up behind me. I watched him in the mirror. "But whoever said that this body wasn't a factor lied to you." He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing his way down my neck.

"Come on, Tad! We're gonna be late!" I whined, trying to wiggle out of his grip. 

He sighed heavily. "Fine." And let go of me. "I've got to change too." He walked to his closet on the other side of the room and pulled his crisp, white shirt over his head, exposing his abs. He could do this with magic, of course, but he preferred the simple, mundane, tasks of everyday life. 

I caught sight of him in the mirror as I zipped up my dress, and paused. "Maybe we should stay in tonight after all." 

  
  


He smirked, whipping out his phone and pressing a single number on his speed dial. The other party picked up on the first ring. "Hey Max, I don't think we'll be needing that limo tonight." He ended the call with the touch of his finger, and flung the phone, spinning, onto his dresser. It landed with a soft thunk as my husband crossed the room in two long strides, pulling me to his naked chest. 

"Y/n." He said huskily, breathing in my scent deeply. 

"Tad. . ." I whispered back in turn, only feeding his hunger. His breath became sharp and almost laboured, as he pulled me closer to his chest, scrambling for the zipper on my dress that I had put on only minutes before. 

He finally found it, and sent the garment to the floor, pooling around my feet. "Bed, now." He commanded, letting go of me. "Unless you want me to fuck you against the wall." 

I scrambled for the familiar feather mattress, landing head-first in the down comforter. Tad was beside me in an instant, inhumanly fast, and he hooked his fingers in the cups of my bra, peeling it away from my skin carefully, so not to leave any sticky adhesive behind. 

I smiled at him as he came in to kiss me, chastely at first, and then with tongue, his dominating mine. 

The burnout of sweet raspberry cobbler was in the air, a sure sign of Tad's magic at work. A few minutes later, he pushed me down onto the bed, and ropes started to bind my hands, even though Tad's own hands were busy slipping my parties off of me. 

  
  


He broke from the kiss to unbutton his own pants and let them hit the floor. "Are you ready babe?" He asked me, panting.

"Always." I affirmed. 

  
  


A little bit later, Tad and I stepped out of the shower, and into fluffy lavender towels. "You're amazing darling, you know that?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me, resting his chin on my head for a minute. "So are you." There was a moment of silence, only broken by our breathing. Finally, he said, "Let's get into some clothes." 

We walked into the bedroom and with the smell of raspberries, yet again, Tad wore white pants and a soft lilac sweater, and I wore a purple turtleneck and black leggings. 

I yawned lightly and Tad smiled fondly down at me again. "Tired babe?" 

"Just a bit." I admitted. I wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but I was willing to stay up if Tad asked me to. 

"Let's go to bed then. I'll hold you until you fall asleep." He said softly, already nudging me towards the bed. 

  
  


Soon, the only light was the moonlight coming through the window. "Tad?" I murmured sleepily. 

"Yeah?" He responded, pulling me closer to him. He had his arms wrapped around me and mine were around him. As promised, he was making sure I was going to fall asleep with him, even if he wasn't tired.

"I love you." If my eyes weren't closed, I would have seen him look lovingly down on me, like he always did when I said that to him.

"I love you too, Y/n." He kissed my forehead gently. "In this ray of moonlight, holding my hand, looking at me. . . it doesn't matter. No matter what. . ." 

He murmured this more to himself rather than me, as I was almost asleep, but I still heard it. 

  
  


"You're always so lovely." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and, as always, I love you all! ❤️


End file.
